


¿Qué Puedo Darte Ya Sino La Tierra? (De Una Tumba Vacía)

by thenomansland



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: During Canon, M/M, NSFW pero no realmente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenomansland/pseuds/thenomansland
Summary: En las gruesas y largas patillas, un poco debajo del afilado hueso de su mejilla y cerca de la oreja, Michael encuentra en Trevor una cana.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	¿Qué Puedo Darte Ya Sino La Tierra? (De Una Tumba Vacía)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto sucede durante el tiempo en el que ambos están en Sandy Shores.

En las gruesas y largas patillas, un poco debajo del afilado hueso de su mejilla y cerca de la oreja, Michael encuentra en Trevor una cana.

Esto no debería ser sorpresa alguna. Él mismo se ha mirado al espejo de vez en vez, se ha detenido a analizar los vestigios del tiempo, los maltratos, incluso lo bien que algo de ello le sienta. Pero ahora, en Trevor, quien descansa plácidamente sobre su colchón viejo, la vida se siente más pesada.

Más escurridiza.

Es una crisis, piensa en primera instancia. Su pecho se presiona con desagrado y el aire se escapa de sus pulmones de prisa, igual a la sensación de un golpe. Luego se da cuenta de que no está asustado. Ha vivido con ese miedo por tanto tiempo ya que es natural. Lo conoce, se saludan. Las paces están hechas con esa sensación de envejecer.

No. Este es un sentimiento abrasador y aun más desagradable, similar a aquella vez en que se perdió los primeros pasos de Tracey por un atraco que salió mal, o la primera vez que Jimmy dijo "papá" y él estaba demasiado dormido para escucharlo, aunque Amanda se lo relató después.

Comprender que el tiempo ha pasado y él no estuvo ahí para presenciarlo es lo que más duele.

Ambos crecieron juntos, piensa mientras patea la sábana vieja para girarse hacia el techo. No se conocieron tan pronto, pero aún eran un par de mocosos en su primer trabajo juntos. Torpes, descuidados, llenos de frenesí y borrachos de sueños. Jodidamente ebrios.

Siempre había pensado que así era exactamente como debía pasar, mas la pregunta en su cabeza era, ¿quién había orquestado ese plan?

En su juventud había pensado en el _sujeto de allá abajo_ desde el primer día. Trevor había matado a alguien. Los dos lo habían lanzado a un lago más tarde.

Pero después, cuando deliberadamente decidió darle la espalda a su equipo, a _su mejor amigo..._

Sus manos no estaban limpias. Si existían valores en el mismo infierno, los había roto también. Y aunque no era un hombre estrictamente religioso todo el tiempo, la idea de no poder entrar a ningún sitio después de lo que había hecho lo acechaba en sus momentos más deprimentes.

Este, este era uno de ellos.

—¿Necesitas un abrazo para dormir, sugar tits?

La voz pastosa llamó su atención. Se sobresaltó y lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo. Con T despierto, fue un reflejo volver a tirar de la cobija para cubrirse, a pesar de que el calor empezaba a sofocarlo.

El otro le detuvo, tomándolo por la muñeca con una suave presión.

—Na-ah —dijo, negando con su cabeza. En un momento, se incorporó, apoyado sobre su codo, y miró a M a través de la oscuridad—. Sé lo que estás haciendo, y no me gusta para nada.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estoy haciendo, Trevor?

—Puedo comenzar con el hecho de que estás malditamente bañado en sudor como un cerdo, Mikey.

—Oh, cierra la puta boca o voy a romperte...

—Hey, hey. No he terminado. —Le interrumpió, chistando. Michael tiró de su brazo, Trevor tiró más fuerte—. ¿Por qué coño usarías una sábana cuando está jodidamente ardiendo allá afuera, de todas formas?

—¿Importa?

—¡Por supuesto que importa! Verás, ese es mi punto —remarcó—. Luces jodidamente bien, Michael. En serio. Creo que nunca me has gustado más que ahora mismo. Así que, por el bien de mi paciencia y de tu brazo, sólo tira la puta sábana al suelo.

Habían crecido juntos, volvió a pensar. Era de esperarse que el hombre le conociese como la palma de su mano, que supiese que la única razón por la que había tomado esa cobija eran sus inseguridades.

De mala gana, volvió a patear la tela, finalmente quitándola de encima suya.

—¡Gracias! —T soltó su muñeca y se desplomó de nuevo en la cama—. Ahora quita ese sonrojo de tu rostro y vuelve a dormir. Nos espera un gran día en unas horas.

—No estoy jodidamente sonrojado.

—Siempre disfrutas un buen halago, dulzura.

Sí. Gozaba de la atención y los halagos, tenía su ego. Pero no siempre reaccionaba así ante esa clase de adulaciones. Sólo con Trevor.

Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes. Lo ignoró. Cuando Trevor se movió y su cabeza cayó a un costado, mirándolo de reojo, la tibieza se extendió hasta sus orejas tan vergonzosamente que su primer instinto fue decirse que era culpa del calor de Sandy Shores, no de él.

—Te lo dije.

—Ni siquiera puedes verme.

—Te conozco lo suficiente, Mike.

—Me conoces mal.

La risa burlona de Trevor emergió estruendosa en el silencio de la noche. Negó con su cabeza y llevó una mano a su pecho vibrante, jugueteando con sus propios vellos. Michael atinó a mostrarle el dedo de en medio sin mucho entusiasmo.

Hasta después de unos segundos, consiguió recuperar el control de sí mismo y el color arrebolado desapareció de su rostro ahora empapado en sudor.

—Tienes razón. Te conozco mal. —Soltó T de pronto, removiéndose inquieto en su lugar—. No sé quién diablos eras en North Yankton, y ciertamente no sé quién mierda eres en esa ciudad pretenciosa. Te convertiste en todo lo que Michael Townley habría detestado. En todo lo que _yo_ detesto.

Las palabras hirientes con las que quiso responder se quedaron en la punta de su lengua. No le quedaba nada por decir que no hubiese dicho ya en los últimos días. Estaba cansado de pelear y, en ese momento, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño, incluso si lo único que eso podía ofrecerle eran jodidas pesadillas.

Juntó sus manos, las puso sobre su pecho y tanteó su anillo. Sus dedos juguetearon con él. Trevor no lo pasó por alto.

—¿T?

—M.

El aludido sonrió y miró de reojo a su mejor amigo antes de continuar.

—Lo lamento. —A sabiendas de que el otro respondería para refutar, se apresuró a agregar—: No digas nada, Trevor. No estoy de humor para discutir. Sólo... Sólo quiero que lo sepas. Es todo.

La habitación volvió a quedarse en total silencio. Aún tocando su anillo, Michael distinguió la respiración calmada de Philips. Estaba respirando por la boca, exhalando por esta misma.

Se negó a girar. Cualquier reacción, cualquier reclamo, no deseaba escucharlo, pero había tenido que sacar eso de su sistema antes de morir, realmente morir, y llevárselo a la tumba.

Ya no había nada más que pudiese ofrecerle a Trevor. Se había quejado, tratado de explicar las razones por las que lo dejó atrás; había actuado como un testarudo, un idiota, y sobre todo un mal amigo. Después de una disculpa, lo único restante era seguir adelante.

—Amanda y los niños van a llamar.

—Lo sé.

—Te aman. Supongo.

—De eso no estoy muy seguro —respondió con una ligera risa, desganada en el fondo—. Pero no los culparía si me odian y no quieren volver a verme.

Fue un disparo a ciegas. Trevor y él no habían hablado así en años, dudaba que siquiera pudiesen llamarse "amigos", mas la confianza que le tenía a ese hombre sólo había dormido durante esos años, no se había sofocado del todo.

Escuchó al otro respirar con más fuerza y soltar aquel aire con un suspiro previo a hablar.

—Mike, ¿sabes lo que odio más de ti? De Michael De Santa. —Aclaró.

—Puedo pensar en un par de cosas.

—Jodidamente puedes —dijo, sentándose en su lugar con algo de esfuerzo. M lo contempló al moverse—. Y aunque me encantaría hacer una lista, ese no es mi punto. Lo que quiero decirte es... Esta cosa sobre tus piernas cediendo, sobre no poder correr más... —Bufó con incredulidad y fastidio—. Es una mierda.

—No sabes lo que dices. —Le imitó y también se sentó.

—Michael, tú jamás empezaste a correr.

—¿Jamás...? Vete a la mierda, Trevor. —Gruñó—. No tienes ni una puta idea. Empecé a correr, me cansé...

—Empezaste a correr —interrumpió para concederle eso—, pero lo hiciste hacia todas las direcciones equivocadas. Te cansaste de correr en círculos y decidiste darte por vencido cuando por primera vez un idiota te dijo que podía ayudarte a parar.

Michael se quedó atónito por esa explicación, sin entender lo que Philips estaba diciéndole. Puso sus manos sobre su estómago, jugueteó con sus dedos. Tras unos segundos meditándolo, se echó a reír.

—Jesus, T. —Tronó su cuello, pretendiendo tener más confianza en sus argumentos—. Ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa.

—Primero que nada, significa que eres un imbécil —comenzó, girándose hacia él para encararlo. M volteó por igual. Ambos se observaron durante segundos antes de continuar—. Creo que no te aprecias lo suficiente como para comenzar a correr en la dirección correcta. Siempre eres este hombre pesimista y cobarde que está demasiado asustado de hacer las cosas bien porque no crees merecerlas. Estás tan acostumbrado al papel de joderlo todo y aun así te sorprende cada vez que te quedas solo al final del día.

—No es verdad.

—Di lo que quieras. Eso no quita que justo ahora estés en esta cama conmigo y no con tu intento de familia feliz.

— _Esto_ es tu culpa.

Trevor lo ignoró y prosiguió.

—¿Cuál es la dirección correcta, Michael?

—¿Qué?

—Tienes el dinero y la casa que siempre soñaste tener, mas no puedes dejar de correr aún. ¿Amanda y los niños valen la pena? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Sabes que sí.

—¡Entonces jodidamente demuestra que te importan! —exclamó exasperado—. No puedes quedarte quieto y llamarlo amor. No puedes sólo malditamente correr cuando las cosas que tienes dependen de eso para quedarse.

—¿Qué mierda crees que he estado haciendo todos estos días, Trevor?

La mirada celeste estaba atestada con rabia, demasiado obstinado para aceptar la verdad ahora que venía de alguien cuya opinión pesaba para él.

—No hablo de ellos.

—¡¿Qué coño quieres decirme entonces?!

—¡Que _yo_ también estoy aquí, Mike!

En esta ocasión, el silencio que se asentó en la recámara fue devastador. Trevor cerró la boca de golpe y Michael la entreabrió, queriendo decir algo sin saber el qué. Los dos habían movido las manos en el aire, gestos de molestia; ahora, estaban petrificados, poco a poco dejando caer sus manos.

El elefante en la habitación estaba presente, su trompa meciéndose, haciéndoles cosquillas. Sus orejas revoloteando con ruido y caos para decirles que no pretendía largarse pronto.

Así que tenían que empezar a correr.

_ ¿Hacía dónde lo harían? _

—Trevor...

—No digas nada.

—No puedo correr _hacia ti_.

El rostro de Philips se endureció, tomando eso como una ofensa personal. Townley quiso explicarle, mas una presión en su pecho le dijo que era mejor no decir nada y darle tiempo a la realidad de asentarse en sus cabezas.

—¿Qué te detiene? —T quiso saber, arrastrando amargura en su voz. —Los niños...

—Ya no son unos niños.

—Amanda, entonces.

—¿Siquiera la amas? —preguntó con ironía.

Era una buena pregunta. Mucho antes de mudarse a Los Santos, Michael se había preguntado si la única razón por la que Amanda estaba con él —además de estar atados por Tracey y luego Jimmy— era porque ambos se toleraban de vez en cuando, y sabían que nadie más en el mundo lo haría. ¿Amor? Era debatible. Era más fácil pretender.

Luego... Luego estaba Trevor.

Desde que él había vuelto a su vida, ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema. Ellos habían sido algo en el pasado. Fuese cual fuese la palabra que describía los polvos, las escapadas a un viejo motel para drogarse, los besos y las caricias de media noche, no quería encontrarla. Y aun así, las memorias estaban ahí. El deseo y las ganas de algo que no podían permitirse todavía porque...

T ya lo había dicho mejor. Cobardía, represión, agotamiento.

—No... No lo sé.

—Eres patético, Michael.

El aludido no respondió, pensando. Philips no le dio mucho tiempo.

—Te haré otra pregunta. —M siguió callado y lo observó con atención—. ¿Alguna vez nos extrañaste?

_ Todo el jodido tiempo. _

—Trevor. 

—Responde.

—No lo sé.

—Responde, Michael.

—Tal vez. A veces.

Insatisfecho con eso, T rodó los ojos. Enseguida, actuó una voz irritante y repitió, para recordarle las respuestas válidas:

—Sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí...

—¡Mierda! ¡Sí!

Eso era lo que quería.

Los ojos marrones se abrieron con sorpresa en la oscuridad. Michael apartó los suyos y suspiró profundamente, retractándose de lo que había dicho en su cabeza.

—Nosotros... —Sus hombros cayeron con resignación—. Nos divertíamos, Trevor. Éramos jóvenes y no pensábamos en nada más que pasar un buen rato, pero diversión no es lo que necesito ahora mismo.

—Tus mentiras empiezan a cansarme, Mikey.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que tú...

—Jodidamente lo pensé.

Atónito por la interrupción, M abrió sus ojos ampliamente y vio a T deslizarse por la cama para llegar a la orilla, poniéndose de pie. M no lo pensó dos veces antes de abalanzarse hacia él para detenerlo por el brazo, pensando que el hombre pretendía largarse en medio de la noche a dondequiera que su instinto lo llevase.

—T, vamos. —Insistió—. Hablemos de esto.

—Lo haremos, pero necesito una cerveza.

—Ah —dijo, ahora avergonzado por su reacción abrupta—. Bien.

Finalmente, soltó el brazo de su compañero de cama y volvió a su lugar, sentándose de nuevo mientras a la lejanía distinguía el sonido del refrigerador abriéndose y cerrándose de nuevo, suave para no despertar a la señora Madrazo.

En cuestión de un minuto, Philips estaba de vuelta con cuatro cervezas que lanzó al centro de la cama. Después, gateó de vuelta a su lado y se acomodó. Tomó una cerveza, la abrió contra la orilla de la cabecera y bebió un gran trago.

—Toma una.

—Estoy bien.

—Vas a necesitar agallas si realmente quieres hablar sobre esto —bromeó—. Toma una.

Dándole la razón, M estiró su mano para tomar una de las botellas y la abrió de la misma manera que el otro. Al haberse agitado, algo de espuma cayó en la cama, instándolo a hacer una mueca de desagrado. Se encargó de detenerlo llevando la cerveza a sus labios y bebiendo un par de pequeños tragos.

No estaba mal.

Se giró hacia T para verlo beber con la impaciencia de estar ebrio pronto, tomando largos y sonoros tragos, su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando a un ritmo presuroso. Tras echarle un vistazo a esta, sus ojos repararon discretamente en el tatuaje alrededor de su cuello. Era ingenioso, pero el significado de ello le revolvía el estómago al imaginar que Trevor lo decía en serio.

Cuando iba a voltear de vuelta a cualquier lugar que no fuese él, su mirada cayó en el tatuaje de su brazo, ese que evitaba a toda costa.

" _Hermano_."

Esa tampoco era la palabra para describirlos.

—¿En verdad lo pensaste? —La cuestión escapó de su boca sin consideraciones.

—¿Tú no? —Se rió tensamente, incapaz de comprarlo.

Michael no supo qué decir.

—No creo que realmente hayamos hablado de lo que pasaba. O estábamos demasiado drogados y ebrios para recordarlo a la mañana siguiente.

—Lo hablamos —desmintió—. Al menos yo lo hice.

—Nunca dijiste nada.

—¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito? —T le dedicó una mirada fastidiada y golpeó su sien con sus nudillos, simulando tocar una puerta. M lo tomó por la muñeca para alejarlo, pero el otro lo repitió, más fuerte aún para joderlo—. ¿Alguien en casa? ¿O es que la edad te comió el cerebro ya?

—Haz eso de nuevo y te romperé la mano.

Con una cara completamente seria, pero un brillo malicioso en los ojos, Trevor lo repitió, luchando contra la mano que estaba tratando de empujarlo lejos.

—Te estás volviendo lento, _amigo_. —Le picó.

Michael comenzaba a usar más fuerza cada vez. Trevor la igualaba, escapaba de la palma que trataba de sujetarlo y, ahora, golpeaba y empujaba su frente con cualquier dedo y yema que pudiese alcanzarla. Al sentir que la resistencia estaba ganando, Philips dejó su cerveza a un lado y usó ambas manos ahora. M no hizo lo mismo, todavía luchando desesperadamente con su diestra hasta que las manos grandes y rasposas dejaron de atacarlo, ahora tomando sus mejillas antes de que T se  lanzase hacia él para estampar un beso en sus labios.

Fue ahí que M dejó de resistirse. La sorpresa y sus reflejos lo instaron a empujar al otro de encima suyo, mas no los escuchó. Su cuerpo se relajó, sus ojos bien abiertos se cerraron y sus brazos rodearon el cuello ajeno al responder a la caricia con la misma torpeza y prisa que los labios sobre los suyos.

Ellos habían hablado de eso, lo sabía. Incontables veces Trevor le había dicho "escapemos juntos", "ven a mi habitación esta noche", _"te quiero"_.

Sólo había estado demasiado asustado para afrontarlo.

Hasta ahora.

—Te extrañé, Mike —murmuró contra su boca, besándolo de nuevo intensamente.

Michael lo sabía muy bien. A pesar de haber pasado una década tratando de convencerse de que Trevor estaba muerto, nunca lo había creído. Y, mierda, también lo había extrañado tanto.

Continuaron besándose, con más libertades ahora que entre ellos había un tono distinto y M estaba seguro de que ambos tenían _un problema_ ya. Las manos de Philips habían pasado de su rostro a su pecho, jugueteando con los vellos que la camiseta blanca no escondía. T acarició los costados de su cuerpo sobre la tela, luego se coló debajo, se paseó por su estómago con suavidad, aunque prisa; siguió el camino de vellos en su vientre y continuó hasta el sur hasta que, de pronto, habiéndose olvidado de la cerveza en sus manos, M la derramó sobre sí mismo.

—¡Mierda! —Se quejó, la bebida fría asustándolo y haciéndole saltar en su lugar.

Dejó de rodear el cuello de Trevor para apartar la botella y la dejó en la mesita de noche, sacudiendo su mano ligeramente salpicada. Escuchaba la risa de Trevor por su descuido; gruñó y se giró hacia él para advertirle que lo golpearía si se burlaba más, pero apenas las palabras estuvieron en la punta de su lengua, el otro ya se había inclinado para libar la cerveza que había caído en su vientre.

M se estremeció cuando aquella lengua lamió su piel. Un cosquilleo en su entrepierna le recordó que su semi estaba ahí, molesta. Pero no pudo evitar endurecerse más cuando a eso le siguieron los labios regando besos, succionando; las manos bajando de sus calzoncillos y la respiración caliente que chocó contra la punta de su miembro cuando T lo observó hambriento.

Para su desgracia, Trevor no lo tomó de lleno en su boca como solía hacerlo en el pasado. En realidad, pasó de su erección y continuó bajando, abriéndose espacio entre sus muslos para besar estos, pasando sus manos por los vellos de sus piernas y subiendo hasta llegar a sus caderas, pero nada de la atención que Michael jodidamente necesitaba.

—Vamos, Trev —insistió irritado.

Este respondió con desinterés.

—Trevor...

—No creo estar lo suficientemente borracho aún. —Le dijo entre besos y se encogió de hombros.

_ Oh, el bastardo estaba haciendo esto a propósito. _

Se lo permitió durante un rato. Dejó que la lengua tantease sus muslos, que mordiese y dejase marcas, acercándose a sus gónadas pero sin tocar en realidad. Al darse cuenta de que T ni siquiera tenía intenciones de llegar más lejos y sólo estaba jodiéndolo, perdió la paciencia.

—Bien. Quítate de encima. —Gruñó, inclinándose para empujar a Philips hacia un lado.

Alcanzó el resorte de sus calzoncillos y los subió de nuevo. El bulto en estos era jodidamente notorio, pero no se sentía cómodo con la idea de masturbarse mientras el otro lo miraba, porque sabía que lo haría.

Cuando T se dejó caer de vuelta en la cama, pudo notar que él también estaba duro. Este llevó una mano a su entrepierna y apretó con ligereza, soltando un suspiro de placer a pesar de que la expresión en su rostro había vuelto a la amargura de antes.

La escena le recordó a Amanda. El pensamiento fue desagradable y sacudió su orgullo, pero era cierto. Entre ellos ya no existía esa conexión y cada vez que intentaban traer de vuelta el mínimo interés en su vida sexual, solía ser un maldito gran fracaso. Y esa mirada de decepción, esa necesidad de detenerse, pues el placer ya no sobrepasa los problemas... Eso también lo conocía bien.

—Mierda, T —dijo con una extraña desolación, pasando sus manos por su rostro para tallarlo—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Nos divertimos, porkchop.

Michael dirigió sus ojos hacia él. Trevor pegó su coronilla al colchón y subió sus propios ojos para mirarlo de vuelta, al revés al haber quedado su cabeza más cerca de las piernas del otro que de su lugar.

—Nunca dejas ir las cosas, ¿cierto? —preguntó M con un rencor que no tenía derecho de sentir, pero tampoco pudo evitarlo.

—Después de nueve años llorándote en vano, ¿crees que no lo mereces?

Se recompuso y se levantó, haciendo el amago de alcanzar su cerveza hasta que se dio cuenta de que esta había caído sobre su almohada tras todo el movimiento, empapándola. Hizo un gesto de desinterés y, en su lugar, tomó otra y la destapó contra el armario. M se encargó de tomar la botella ya vacía y la puso en el suelo. Enseguida tomó la almohada y la lanzó hacia la puerta, no queriendo dormir con el aroma a un lado.

—Dije que lo siento —contestó, pretendiendo estar distraído.

—Honestamente, jódete, Michael.

—Qué amable. —Suspiró y puso de nuevo sus manos sobre su estómago, ignorando la incomodidad de su erección.

Tras un par de segundos, en los que Trevor se acomodó de vuelta en su lado, ahora sin almohada y sobre un pequeño charco ambarino que el colchón absorbió, Michael habló.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres de mí, T —confesó.

—No creo querer nada de ti ya, Mike. —Sus ojos fueron hacia el techo—. Solamente estoy acostumbrado a esto.

M había escuchado eso antes. Amanda se lo había dicho hace años, una tarde en la que había dormido con una prostituta y había vuelto a casa con el aroma de su colonia dulce. Ella le pidió el divorcio, alegó que lo odiaba. Para la noche, luego de peleas y golpes contra la pared y la mesa, sin exceptuar un par de vasos rotos, llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban atrapados en ese matrimonio.

La fecha de caducidad era incierta. Tal vez nunca. Probablemente uno de los dos moriría antes de descifrarlo.

O él moriría a manos de Trevor y Amanda se quedaría con su dinero, la casa, los niños.

Fue duro saber que, a pesar del rechazo de su esposa, eso jamás le caló tanto en los huesos como el rechazo de su supuesto mejor amigo.

¿Amanda? Podía tomarlo. Ellos se habían casado por deber. ¿Trevor? No. Trevor siempre había estado ahí. Incluso ahora, a pesar de todo, seguía a su lado sin que nadie lo obligase a hacerlo.

Michael, por primera vez en casi una década, supo que tenía que empezar a correr. _En honor a algo, por amor a alguien._

—Te estás volviendo viejo, T —musitó para el hombre a su lado, recostándose antes de girarse hacia él—. No me gusta.

Philips arrugó la nariz por el comentario y le regresó el gesto, recargándose sobre uno de sus costados para quedar frente a frente.

—Qué jodida lástima. _Boo hoo._ —Fingió un llanto agudo, haciendo una mueca—. Para tu información, sugar, estoy más vivo que nunca. Y no aprecio esas palabras viniendo de tu arrugada cara bonita.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios finos de M. Era tan típico de Trevor halagarlo e insultarlo en la misma frase. En ocasiones se preguntaba si lo hacía a propósito.

Y claro que lo hacía.

—No quería ofenderte, anciano.

—¡Retira eso!

—¿Es peor que hipster?

—Una palabra más y voy a asfixiarte con tu almohada. 

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Notoriamente, el canadiense no actuó a pesar de que su cuerpo se había tensado y sus manos se habían apretado en puños bajo su cabeza. El otro hombre pudo notar los músculos de su cuello resaltando, sus hombros firmes y su respiración ligeramente agitada. No tuvo que temer. Trevor no cruzaría esa línea sin importar cuanto pudiese odiarlo.

—Lo que quise decir es —M agregó—, tienes una cana.

—¿Qué? ¿Una...? No. ¡No! Estás mintiendo, tú, maldita serpiente.

—No, T. En verdad tienes una cana. Justo aquí. —Estiró su dedo para señalarla.

Philips golpeó su mano con la palma abierta para quitarla con desdén, pero no por ello pudo evitar el impulso de voltear de reojo, como si así pudiese ver la hebra de cabello plateado en su patilla. Al darse cuenta de que era imposible a pesar de los esfuerzos, gruñó y miró de vuelta a su mejor amigo.

—Supongamos que te creo.

—Lo haces.

— _Supongamos_ que te creo —repitió insistentemente—. ¿Cuál es el problema con ello? Apuesto a que tú tienes más. De hecho, apuesto a que eres uno de esos hombres en negación que pintan su cabello para ocultarlas.

El ceño fruncido de Michael fue indicio suficiente para saber que estaba en lo cierto.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó con orgullo de su certeza, golpeando el colchón una vez para acentuar su celebración—. ¡Estás en negación!

—Oh, jódete —chistó—. Pintarse el cabello es perfectamente normal. ¿Y vas a decirme que jamás has tenido otra cana en tu vida? No hay forma de que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin pintarte el cabello también.

—Jamás haría eso. Es jodidamente desagradable. Un insulto para...

—No me des ese sermón, idiota. —Le interrumpió—. Conozco el color natural de tu cabello. Estoy seguro de que este es un tono distinto.

—Este es mi tono natural —insistió T, tirando ligeramente de un par de sus cabellos en su patilla—. No es mi culpa que necesites putos anteojos para verlo.

—¿Y yo soy el mentiroso? —Levantó una ceja—. Yo solía peinar el jodido nido en tu cabeza, T. Sé que tu cabello era más oscuro.

—¡Este es mi tono natural!

—Oh, ya veo. Estás en negación.

Ambos se observaron a los ojos con intensidad. Trevor estaba a punto de ceder, aunque con rabia, y Michael supo sostenerle la mirada, contemplando a través de sus mentiras, por el tiempo suficiente para lograr romperlo.

—¡Fue culpa de Ron!, ¡¿bien?! ¡El idiota eligió el color equivocado y-!

—¿Y qué? ¿Acabaste siendo rubio? —La cara de estupefacción de Philips por su broma le hizo sentir una corazonada—. Oh, Trevor, tú no...

No pudo terminar de hablar. Apenas escuchó un pequeño gruñido de los labios de su mejor amigo, una ruidosa carcajada fue lo que atronó en la habitación, estallando en risas y llevando sus manos a su estómago, su pecho vibrando con la calidez de su diversión.

T no lo tomó bien. Este se abalanzó sobre M de inmediato, poniendo ambas piernas a los costados del cuerpo robusto antes de dar un golpe en su hombro, luego otro más fuerte. Eso sólo causó que Michael riese más, pero de todas formas interceptó el tercer golpe y sujetó las manos del canadiense, aferrando a ellas con fuerza y poniéndolas sobre su pecho para detenerlo aun con sus insistencias y los "cierra la puta boca".

—Habría amado ver eso.

—Estabas demasiado ocupado estando muerto, ¿recuerdas?

Eso consiguió que el otro dejase de reír. El sonido de gracia murió poco a poco, dejando como vestigio pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en los rabillos de sus ojos. La mirada azul fue hacia la marrón, percatándose del rostro serio, de las manos que se rindieron al agarre de las suyas.

Con lentitud, M subió una de sus palmas hacia la mejilla rasposa de T y la acarició, pasando su pulgar por las cicatrices del speed, sintiendo la textura de su barba de unos días.

No hubo resistencia, sólo silencio. Paz, incluso. Por unos momentos, tan efímeros como lo fueron, ambos olvidaron el peso de las consecuencias y, dolorosamente, Philips reconoció en esos ojos claros algo de Michael Townley. Esa tibieza con la que lo observaba, ese cariño con el que lo tocaba.

Su caricia sabía a la tierra de una tumba vacía.

—Sí —susurró M—. Me perdí unos buenos años.

"Buenos" era demasiado para describirlo, mas su mejor amigo no lo corrigió. Habían sido años miserables, jodidamente miserables. Y aunque eso había sido, en primer lugar, culpa del hombre bajo él, sabía también que sin él la vida había perdido esa chispa y él... Él también había dejado de correr.

—No puedo darte mucho, T —dijo el contrario de repente. Hasta ese instante, notó que había apartado la mirada, pues la mano lo obligó a girarse de nuevo hacia abajo—. No soy el mismo mocoso de antes y, sinceramente, jamás fui demasiado bueno para esto entre nosotros.

—Sé lo que estás tratando de decir y no, Michael, no voy a ser la jodida tercer rueda otra...

—Escúchame —pidió, tomando a T por los brazos para evitar que se apartase—. Escúchame, Trev, no es eso lo que trato de decirte.

El aludido accedió y retomó su quietud de mala gana. 

—¿Con qué mierda mentirás ahora?

Su pregunta fue ignorada cuando Michael prosiguió, pero se dio cuenta de la mueca que causó.

—Amanda... —Suspiró—. Quiero a Amanda. Es la madre de mis hijos y hemos estado juntos más tiempo del que puedo recordar, _del que quiero recordar_ , pero tienes razón.

—¿En qué?

—Esa no es la dirección correcta.

Trevor se tensó ante eso. Sus manos tocaron la camiseta blanca de su mejor amigo y esperó, todavía demasiado herido para creerle ingenuamente.

—Eso no significa que irás en la dirección correcta esta vez.

—Creo que mis piernas pueden soportar otro par de kilómetros. —Le sonrió.

Incrédulo ante sus palabras, T finalmente se deslizó fuera del agarre y se dejó caer a un costado. Miró el techo, jugó con los vellos de su vientre. Luego, mordió la uña de su pulgar y lo pensó con detenimiento.

—Dime que no estás diciendo todo esto para conseguir un polvo rápido.

—No lo estoy —negó, tomando las cervezas que habían sobrado para ponerlas en la mesita de noche.

Michael se acomodó en su lugar y bajó uno de sus brazos a su costado, su dorso chocando con el de T. Hizo el amago de tocar sus dedos. Fue sólo un roce suave, disimulado. Supo que Trevor estaba luchando por no entrelazar su meñique con el suyo, aunque al final consiguió no hacerlo, quedándose en un cálido jugueteo entre sus manos.

—¿Seguirás corriendo también, T? 

Era una buena pregunta.

Recuperar el tiempo perdido era indudablemente tentador. Podrían tener todo aquello que en el pasado no tuvieron. Podían empezar de nuevo, intentar de nuevo.

¿Valía la pena? Eso no lo sabía con certeza ahora. El tiempo los había vuelto lentos, más sabios de alguna forma, y también más cuidadosos. Volver a pisar esos terrenos era poner los pies sobre arenas movedizas y Trevor se preguntó si esta vez podría escapar en lugar de hundirse. O si realmente deseaba dejarse caer, en primera instancia.

Cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo. Los dedos de Townley, ese fantasma, chocaron contra los suyos otra vez. Los suyos propios cosquillearon con gusto y escuchó la respiración ajena acercarse lentamente a su oído.

—Hasta que mis piernas cedan, Mikey.

**Author's Note:**

> El título viene del poema “Otra Carta” de Jaime Sabines. No me inspiré en el poema para escribir esto. En realidad, abrí uno de mis libros (de Sabines) buscando inspiración, leí “¿qué puedo darte ya sino la tierra?” y agregué el “(de una tumba vacía)”. A partir de ahí escribí esto por partes durante una o dos semanas. 
> 
> No había escrito nada en español en un año, así que mi escritura está algo oxidada. También sé que no es muy ingenioso, pero me encanta escribir conversaciones como estas. Pueden considerar el final algo agridulce por las misiones que bien después.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Tal vez traduzca esto. Probablemente no.


End file.
